


So Cold It Burns

by Midnights_AM_Child



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnights_AM_Child/pseuds/Midnights_AM_Child
Summary: Toran crosses Sesshomaru's path. Things get colder, but at the same time, heat up. Oneshot.Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.





	So Cold It Burns

 

All she had to do was enter his presence and all of his attention would be on her. He'd sensed her on his lands long before he spotted her. Now that she'd appeared, his amber eyes froze on her. His gaze was predacious. So was hers. Two cold, untrusting stares, sizing each other up. They were both aware of this mental battle for dominance. No matter how noble they were, they still had animalistic desires. She closed her eyes as a small grin graced her lips. He was still there when she opened them. He was known to walk off. This meant he still wanted to play their little game. In retrospect, the games were beneath someone of their station. She couldn't believe someone as magnanimous as he would engage in foreplay. Perhaps it was for her benefit. She was a feline; friskiness was in her nature. 

She stepped out onto the river between them. The water froze under each step she took. She walked with her head held high and her eyes did not waver. She didn't add a swish to her hips or flutter her eyes. She wasn't the type. This was probably one of the reasons he was attracted to her. "Lord Sesshomaru, has it been 50 years already?"

"I see your sense of time has weakened."

She smirked. "Still can't take a joke I see."

"What is it you want, Touran?" He sensed no threat from her presence, but Touran had no business on his land.

Touran rolled her eyes. "Blunt aren't we?" She circled around him like a lioness, no panther, around her prey. "But I am quite surprised. I didn't expect you to ask questions you know the answers to."

"…" Sesshomaru could smell hints of her arousal. Her little strut around him was enough to cause a reaction from him down below. If she were one of his submissive mates, he would have grabbed her and had her naked underneath him. Touran was not a submissive partner, not without a fight. It was the same for him. For them to be opposites, they shared so many similarities. He'd never admit that she'd won a couple of times. Physically he enjoyed her fervent rides on his cock, his hands were frozen to the ground, unable to touch her. But his pride didn't like losing to neither a woman nor a cat. He thought about times she teased him with icy fingers. Out of all the women he brought to his bed, Touran was the most interesting.

She stopped behind Sesshomaru and made a sound that resembled purring. He made a low growl warning her not to do anything stupid. She ignored it and purred louder. Touran rubbed his back and leaned into him. She breathed softly in his ear; it tingled as the vapor solidified. The elfish limb was frozen in ice. His stoic facial expression didn't change. Touran knew he wouldn't. She enjoyed taunting him and continued. She wrapped her arms around his front. Still purring, she rubbed the side of her face in his silvery-white hair. Ice began to expand from her arms to his body. The temperature decreased; his armor cracked and broke from the intense cold. By this time she had her weaker mates to their knees, but not Sesshomaru. He didn't back down.

Having enough of her little game, Sesshomaru exited her icy grasp. He shifted behind her. He was fast, but Touran noticed a decrease in speed because of her ice. His movements didn't surprise her. Touran twisted her body in a high kick to the neck. Her claws came after. Sesshomaru blocked her foot and caught her wrist in his hand. She reached up to swipe him with the other claw, but he caught it too. He now had both of her wrists. He changed his footing. He applied pressure to force her down. She wasn't stronger than him, but Touran wasn't going to give up so easily. She pulled into his grasp and kissed him. He looked at her; she looked at him. Her lips were stuck on his, literally. Her lips were so cold they burned. It was Sesshomaru's turn to grin. 'What a sadist...' he thought. Unfortunately, for Touran, so was he. He pushed harder until she was forced to the ground. He didn't flinch when her lips ripped from his. Instead he grabbed her neck as his hands turned a dangerous green; he squeezed. Touran's claws went into his wrists; she couldn't breathe. She showed no signs of fear; if she wanted to, she could sever this limb. What a nasty play of deja vu that would be. Sesshomaru grabbed harder; Touran could feel the sting of his poison burn her skin. She was becoming lightheaded and needed to breathe. She'd have to concede. She let go of his wrists. Sesshomaru's claws went back to normal and he gripped the base of her face. His lips crashed on hers in a slow, but hard kiss. He won.

Their kiss grew faster and more hungry. She was done with the games too. She ripped his horari shirt and hers as well. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and put them above her head. She bucked her hips into him. She was growing impatient and ready for his domination. She hoped he'd choke her again, but this time when he was inside. Sesshomaru could feel her desire; just like she could feel his through his pants. His eyes flashed red. Hers flickered black. He looked at her grey-blue eyes and hair, her snow-white skin, and hidden marks. He loved her tall and slender frame. Her power was fueling his. He was pleased that such a woman was underneath him. He broke their kiss to lick her neck. He let his fangs graze her skin at the spot where dog demons took a mate. Touran hissed, broke her hold to slash his face. They would rut, but she didn't want to be his mate. Sesshomaru bent her arm back and growled, but he didn't mark Toran.

He pulled her away from the river. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her towards a tree. Touran kissed him again and dug her hands in his hair. His arm wrapped around her lifting her up slightly. He broke their kiss to taste the pink cherry nipples in front of him. He licked the nipple before sucking it firmly. She made a mixture of a moan and a purr. He let go of her waist to fondle her other breast. Switching hands, he did the same to the other. The more he sucked her breasts, the wetter she became. Touran pulled his hair rougher; and, she purred in pleasure. It pleased him. The sounds she made caused him to growl. He could wait no longer. He held her wrists with one hand, and used the other to free his appendage from their constriction. He tore the rest of Touran's kimono off of her and used his knees to spread her legs. He entered her body with much resistance. He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure and nostalgia washed over him. It had been at least a century since they did this.

Sesshomaru pulled out a little before pushing in. Her muscles clamped across his manhood. It felt as if she was trapping him in her winter wonderland. He continued moving. She felt little jolt of pain and pleasure rock her lower area. He made it so warm. She produced more juices as he slid in and out her. It was numbing. The sensation he felt was insane. Each thrust sent a tingle through his spine. The faster he gave it to her, the colder her womanhood became. His aura protected him from the temperature. Somehow being inside her made him more rigid. Sesshomaru looked at the female he had pinned to a tree. Her hair was wild and everywhere; her lips were swollen. She looked at him with pure lust. Her mouth parted with each gasp. He smirked. She noticed and willed her face to become controlled. Her eyes kept the same shine of desire. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in response. He flipped Touran on her knees and grabbed her waist. He pumped into her roughly. Touran braced herself so she didn't scratch herself on the tree. Her purrs became sharp moans. He was rewarded with the tight clinching of her vaginal muscles. Sesshomaru growled a low dominate growl. Then it was his turn to grab her hair. He wrapped his hands around grey-blue locks and pulled her head towards his. Their tongues entwined in a ferocious kiss. He broke it and sucked on her bottom lip. He dragged his fang across it before letting go of her hair. His hand gripped the back of her neck. He pushed her head and chest to the ground, raised her bottom, and fucked her viciously. Touran's eyes turned black. She hissed at Sesshomaru's dominance over her body. She got on her hands and rolled her hips around. Sesshomaru smacked each cheek and gripped them. He pulled her to him in slow, powerful thrusts. She quivered feeling close. "Choke me!" She hissed. He could oblige that. He wrapped one arm around her neck, the other around her waist. He bounded her hard and unceremoniously on him. Her gasps for air brought him closer and closer. He saw nothing, but red when he nutted. She saw black. She reveled in the warm of him body and seed filling her womb. It didn't matter. They doubted their species could sire anything together. After a few moments he let go of her and pulled out.

A small wind blew. Touran and Sesshomaru stood. Neither of them spoke. They glared at each other and put on what was left of their clothes. Without a backwards glance and slight disgust, they left without a word.


End file.
